1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to structural attachment fittings and more particularly to embodiments for a blind fastening system employing a self-restraining split bolt and separator wedge with a captured nut.
2. Background
Attachment of seat tracks, intercostals, floor panels and other elements and fittings to supporting structure in vehicles such as aircraft often requires the use of blind fasteners. To be effective for ease of installation, structurally sound and failure resistant blind fasteners must have robust structural capability but remain compact and simple to install.
It is therefore desirable to provide a blind fastener system which is hole filling for shear strength and provides high tension strength for attaching aircraft or other vehicle cabin components. It is further desirable that the blind fastener system be low profile, fit into envelope restrictions often present in close cabin spaces and be inspectable for proper installation.